


Espera

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Community: 30vicios, F/F, Post-Canon, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que para los demás es una advertencia, para Paula es un símbolo esperanza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espera

Para Paula era inevitable dirigir su vista todas las noches hacia la isla Roosevelt y soltar un suspiro de alivio cada vez que confirmaba que las extrañas flores que habían invadido el lugar seguían brillando con la misma intensidad.

Que el resto del mundo considerase aquel brillo como una advertencia era algo que no tenía importancia para ella, al igual que las noticias que hablaban de los nuevos y fallidos intentos de la policía y otras organizaciones por conseguir una foto clara del terreno o incluso llegar a él.

Esos misterios no significaban nada, ya que para ella el brillo espectral era signo de que alguien -Kate- continuaba con vida después de aquella ilógica batalla. Y si alguien había sobrevivido, nada le impediría salir de la isla.

Pero eso no era algo que podía decir en voz alta.

Paula sólo podía esperar, sosteniendo a Emma hasta que ésta se quedase dormida, cansada de tanto llorar, prometiéndole en silencio que algún día le demostraría que nada ni nadie se iba para siempre.


End file.
